


Angry Coil

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Jimmy looks a lot like trouble





	Angry Coil

Pete glanced up from his English book, peered over the top of pages covered in scribbles and corrections, to get another look at the new boy in the dorms.

Jimmy Hopkins was bad for him, Pete didn’t need anyone else to tell him that. One look at the boy and everyone could see trouble and danger twisted up in an angry coil. Pete glanced at Gary, sat at the table next to him, and thought about how he really should be trying to avoid trouble.

Except Jimmy didn’t look like that sort of trouble. He looked like scraps and cursing and stubborness. He also looked like honesty and fairness and decency - especially if you imagined him without the scowl. Jimmy looked like the sort of trouble you wanted to get involved with because it was probably for a good cause at the end.

Jimmy looked like the sort of trouble that Pete wanted to get involved with.

He returned his eyes to the book with a blush, and hoped that everyone else was too engrossed in their poetry to notice.


End file.
